pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Anderson
Elias Anderson is one of the first generations of the vigilante side of Noctambules-masques, and was the middle of this generation. He lived with a family of upper middle class, his father was a famous business magnate and his mother was a famous stylist of the city where they lived, his education was always at home what he dreamed most was playing with the other children but his parents would not let him, in the moments when he could be free was in the night when he activated his bracelet pj masks and became the celestial lamb in reality the sap of the vase that was at the bottom of an old graveyard that I started from the 15th century and that there was buried a saint near that bace, the one from the old computer that had that base in the part of the dowry of the lamb the hiva to face the villains and give them their kicks, all the villains when they saw him arrive, they always said, look, there is the saint of the gerra, he always bothered to be called saint de la gerra, every night before entering the bace, he always signed on two symbols in the part of aba jo was the symbol of the angel he supposed that the saint was the first pj masks and in the middle the symbol of the phoenix bird always wondered what child could be the selestial bird, every night before entering the bace he was arrogant and he respected the soul of the two old heroes in their pajamas, wondering if one day the three of them would meet, for his whole life as a hero in his pajamas he always fought only he always wanted to see his old companions he always cried he respected the saint if someday he would see his two former classmates for the first time. On June 28, 1914, the first gerra world began, at that time he did not leave his house. He was 14 years old. He knew how dangerous it was to go out into the streets in that time. He always respected that the soldiers would not find the old base pj masks. the first of September of 1939 the second gerra world begins, at the age of 39 years he gets as a soldier to serve his nation but in the night he fought against the soldiers of the other command transformed like a hero pj mask the soldiers of the other commanders began to call the calf gerra and could finish the enemies in one fell swoop, all in the town speak about a super hero in the form of a calf that helped the nation, when the second world gerra havia finalized he was 42 years old he did not fight much at night so the passage of time kept him from impeding, he lived until 1990 he died at the age of 90 years, before the day of his death he went to the old cemetery in the background of him to contemplate the old base of the pj masks he saw his braso bracelet that he wore and with a cold look to the sky he just hoped that in the future would appear new bearers of the pulses pj masks, he wrote a note in his old newspaperand went to the base untransformed and left it well placed on his desk so that in the future the new heroes would see him and know whoever was the third pj masks, he left the bace and the old graveyard and only He went to sit on a bench that had been outside closing the eyes and waiting for the time when the angel and the glorious fenix came for him and the three went together to protect the nights from hariba. In reality, he was the great grandfather of Grec, the havia heard of the leche of the Saint of Esperanto and of a soldier who helped save our nation in the second World War that was known as the Saint of Gerra. he never imagined that those saints in which all spoke to the final hivan to be the old heroes in their pajamas and more the saint of gerra so they told their great grandfather some people said that he had the same form as the calf the saint of the gerrra. nobody ever knew where it is buried, some say that they elled him to a septic tank so no family wanted to go see his corpse in the morge, who imagined that selestial soldier would have a sad end. *'Calf Hit': he could give strong heads to his enemies with his horns *'Super Fuersa': he had the strength of four pj masks at the same time he could tackle any heavy object. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males